1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board by using a support sheet.
2. Description of Background Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-232414, it is described that a printed wiring board is manufactured by using a transport apparatus. Also, in paragraph 17 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-232414, it is described that if the thickness of a substrate is 0.3 mm or less, placing the substrate into a solder printing apparatus is difficult. A thin substrate is placed in the apparatus by retaining it with a jig in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-232414. The entire contents of this publication (these publications) are incorporated herein by reference.